The Dursleys Return Home
by BookwormBpants
Summary: What if Harry returned to Privet Drive once more after the war? How will is family react to seeing him again? What happens if you add the Weasley family into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been pointed out to me that this story is crazy hard to read as is. I've gone through and tried to break up the text some. My spring break starts in a week and a half and then I will have time to post some new stories for you all. For anyone who doesn't know all of my Harry Potter stories exist within the same universe, so while they all can stand on their own they are also all part of the bigger story. I'll try to update a new chapter each day.**

Harry hunched his shoulders and stared resolutely at the ground as he made his way towards Private Drive. He had told Mrs. Weasley this morning that he could handle this alone he could see the Dursleys one last time on his own.

Harry's thoughts were swirling as his feet unconsciously walked him along the familiar path to the house that had never been his home. He was eighteen years old, legally a man in both worlds, but this place still made him feel small.

Harry looked up at it as he stepped over the low garden wall. The yard had fallen into disrepair and the house had a neglected abandoned look about it. Harry sighed it would be best to straighten the house before Aunt Petunia arrived and threw a fit aver its state.

He was headed to the shed to gather the garden tools when he heard "Oi you! What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be in prison?"

Harry groaned inwardly and turned to look at the rat like face of Piers Polkis. It had been years since Harry had seen the expression that was now crossing piers' face and he knew that nothing good could come from that look. "What do you want Piers," he groaned trying to sound bored.

"Well if it isn't our own little criminal. Did they finally release the freak from St. Brutis's?"

"Yeah Piers they let me out of St. Brutis's so if you know what's good for you you'll take your baboons and leave," Harry gestured to the six ape like boys piers had crowded around him.

After the war Harry didn't find the possibility of a Muggle fist fight at all frightening, but he knew that getting beat up would be just as unpleasant as I had been when he was a kid.

"Getting brave are we Potter? We'll have to teach you a lesson then won't we boys? How about a game of Harry hunting, we'll even give you a ten second head start. We've got the grand finale all planned out Potter."

Harry smiled "Much as I'd love to end this day shoved in a rubbish bin I really haven't the time. Besides I was under the impression you only beat up kids who were too young to fight back."

Piers smirked, "You always were a cheeky bastard Potter, but you know what I don't think we can take no for an answer we want to play Potter."

Two of the baboons grabbed Harry and held him tight while the others took turns throwing punches at him. Harry squirmed and tried to fight back, but they held him still. He knew it was almost over when he heard the metal lid come off the neighbor's rubbish bin. The next thing Harry knew he was buried face first in the rubbish bins with blood dripping from his split lip into his eye. The rubbish bin rattled as the boys kicked it. Soon they were bored and wandered away, but not before Piers said "We've got to keep scum like that in their proper place.

************************************************8

Molly Weasley was frantic, she knew she shouldn't have let Harry come to his Aunt and Uncles house without her, but he had insisted. She knew he was right, she knew the Dursleys would put up less of a fuss if it was only Harry, but she worried. This was how she happened to find herself peering from behind Ms. Figgs curtains.

Molly glanced behind her to see her family. Arthur was deeply engrossed in his conversation about plugs with Ms. Figg, Bill and Fleur were sitting with Charlie, Ginny was sitting with Ron and Hermione, and Percy was keeping George company, she felt a pang in her heart when she noticed his absence. Fred was gone, he was never coming back and never in her worst fears had she imagined one of the twins being without the other.

Shaking herself back to the present moment Molly reminded herself that this was why she needed to protect Harry nothing bad was going to happen to anymore of her Children. Molly had her suspicions about the Dursleys, she thought they were probably abusive towards Harry and she intended to make sure that they did not add a drop more suffering to that boy's life.

Focusing on their house Molly cried out in shock. While she had been day dreaming a group of boys had grabbed Harry and were punching him. They were all much larger then Harry and Molly was beginning to think they were going to seriously hurt him. Then they did something Molly had not expected they dropped a bruised and bloody Harry into a rubbish bin. They took turns kicking it and as they walked away Molly heard the ratish one say, "We've got to keep scum like that in its proper place."

Molly turned to find her family and Ms. Figg behind her the shock and anger she was feeling mirrored on everyone's face but Ms. Figgs'. Instead she wore a sad expression like she had seen this sight far too many times before.

Molly looked the older woman in the eye and said "this is what it was like for him growing up here wasn't it?"

Ms. Figg nodded her head almost imperceptibly. It was Ginny who broke them all out of their shocked silence. "Are we going to stand here gapping like a bunch of idiots or are we going to go help Harry out of that rubbish bin?" She no sooner spoke when Harry dislodged himself from the rubbish bin and wiped the blood from his face. They expected him to turn and head home, but instead he continued on his way to the garden shed.

**********************************************88

Harry's face hurt. Wiping away any last bit of blood on his cheek he headed into the garden shed and pulled out the lawn mower. The familiar ritual of yard work helped to calm him down and over the roar of the mowers engine he couldn't hear them approaching until he turned around and nearly ran over his best friend.

Harry cut off the engine leaving them standing in an uncomfortable silence. Harry glanced around at the Weasleys' faces he wondered how much they had seen. Why were they even here Harry worked hard to keep the life he had lived before Hogwarts separate from his life in the wizarding world.

He didn't like the looks of pity the Weasleys were now giving him. "What are you all doing here?"

Ron spoke first, "We though you could use a hand mate, we'll go when they Dursleys get here if you think we'd set them off."

Ginny was next, "we saw what just happened with those boys Harry are you alright?"

Harry nodded and tried to smile, "I'm fine, and thanks for coming"

"Just let us know what you need us to do dear." Harry looked over to see Mrs. Weasley beaming at him from beside her husband. Harry explained his plans to tidy number four before its residents returned.

Leaving a very delighted Mr. Weasley in charge of the lawn mower, Fleur , Bill and Charlie volunteered to take the flower beds. The rest of them went inside to start working. Harry and Ron took Percy and George out to set the back yard to rights while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione tacked the inside of the house.

Ginny wondered where the muggles kept their brooms. She wanted to sweep the floors, but couldn't find a broom anywhere and she couldn't legally do magic for another until August.

Ginny was worried about Harry the battle had taken a toll on all of them, but she feared he was being hit hardest of all. Ginny smiled as she remembered the lazy afternoons she and Harry had spent down by the pond at the burrow Snuggling and snogging, it was wonderful to have him back in her life again.

Ginny spotted a broom cupboard under the stairs and opened it what she saw inside broke her Heart. There was an old ratty crib mattress on the floor of the cupboard. Ginny saw a couple of brooms a mop and a shoe box tucked into a corner.

Ginny bent down and opened the box inside were child's drawing a several mother's day cards. Ginny looked through the art work and realized that this must be Harry's things from when he was in Muggle School.

Ginny called out for her mom as she tried to hold back her tears. Hermione had been at the top of the stairs and she reached Ginny first. Ginny watched as her mouth formed a silent O as she took in the cupboard. Ginny watched as her mother hurried in from the kitchen the smile leaving her face when she saw what Hermione and Ginny were staring at. "It can't be," she said as she looked at the two girls, "after everything he's been through don't tell me he slept in a cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled as he looked up from the last of his weeding. Ron, George, and Percy were gathered around Aunt Petunia's garden gnome. Harry tossed the rest of the weeds into the bag of yard waste and went to join the three snickering Weasley's. "Muggles honestly!"

Percy swelled up like a bull frog ready to tell George off for laughing at the muggle's when Ron burst in, "These little Santa's are nothing like the gnomes in our garden. Although degnoming this garden would be easy!"

Harry broke up the discussion before it could turn into a fight and suggested they go inside to see if the girls needed any help. Harry stepped into the shade of the house and walked into the hall. He froze when he saw the looks on the faces of the three women, they all stared from Harry to the cupboard with identical looks of disbelief and pity on their faces.

Ron stopped next to Harry looking from his mum to Harry in confusion. "What's going on?" George asked while a look of realization crossed Percy's face. "George let's go make sure Dad doesn't hurt himself with the lawn mower."

George looked at Percy still trying to piece together what was happening, but allowed himself to be pulled out the front door. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he shrugged it off. This was what he was afraid, everything would be different now, the Weasley's would look at him with the same expressions that had followed him since the day Voldemort had killed his parents and he didn't think he could stand that.

Ginny reached up to grab his hand and Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to hug him. If felt as if the walls were closing in on him, Harry couldn't stand to see them look at him like this so he brushed past them all and ran out the door. He ignored the calls from the Weasley's sitting on the front lawn and took off the street his feet following the paths he had walked so many times.

He didn't stop until he got to the playground; there was still only one unbroken swing. Harry sat down on it and started to push the swing going as high as it would allow him while his thoughts wandered.

Harry remembered the first time he had seen that look, he had just started kindergarten and the other children kept asking what his parents did. Harry told them they died in a car crash and then he got the look. The look that said they pitied him, they didn't quite know what to say to him, the look that stopped people from seeing him as Harry and instead made them see him as an orphan.

The worst looks came from the people who knew what life was like at the Dursleys. The people who called him a poor dear and looked at him as if he had simply been born unlucky; the Weasley's had never given him that look, not until today.

Molly Weasley knew when she saw the look in Harry's eye's that her suspicions were right. Harry didn't want them to know about this cupboard. She also knew that they had made a mistake, when she saw all the hurt in the beautiful green eyes Molly knew that Harry hadn't wanted them to know about this.

Before she could reach out to comfort him Harry was gone backing away like they'd slapped him. She heard her husband and sons calling out to Harry as they saw him take off down the street and before Molly could stop her Ginny had taken off after him with a look on her face that Molly knew meant Harry was in big trouble.

As her family gathered in the hall around her Molly decided how much to tell them. Speaking before they could start asking questions Molly asked her youngest son, "Ronald how much do you know about Harry's time here?"

Ron gave her look that said he knew what she was getting at and replied, "Not much he never talks about it even to Hermione and me. Although we gathered from the bits he did tell us it wasn't pleasant."

Molly nodded as though this was exactly the answer she had expected, "right well I believe Harry kept all this from us for a reason, so we'll wait until Harry and Ginny get back and then we'll get some answers. Whether he wants to tell us or not Harry is our family and I think talking about his time here will help him to heal."

Molly shooed her husband and Children off to sit in the parlor while she stayed staring at the cupboard and wondering once again how a boy who had been through so much could have turned into such a wonderful young man.

Ginny was an athlete she could hold her own in any sport, but there was no denying that Harry's long legs and familiarity with the neighborhood gave him an advantage. When she finally caught up with him he was in a muggle playground.

Ginny's father had taken her to playgrounds several times when she was a little girl and she though the thing Harry was sitting on was called a swing. She watched him swing higher and higher, Harry's face showed his inner turmoil and it hurt her to see the look in his eyes.

Ginny knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but unfortunately for Harry her temper was more than a match for his. Ginny put her hands on her hips and stepped into Harry's field of view he stopped the swing quickly trying not to kick her and topped off into the dirt.

Ginny tried not to laugh as he picked himself up and stood to face her, the stubborn look on his face telling her they would soon be scaring the local birds.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHY WOULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE GINNY? WHY DID YOU EVEN COME HERE? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE?"

At those last words Ginny paled it felt as if she'd been slapped. Trying to compose herself Ginny turned away from Harry and climbed up onto the top of the Jungle Gym trying to put as much distance between her and Harry as she could without leaving the playground.

Harry's face changed, he just looked hurt now, the anger had cleared out of his eyes leaving behind nothing but the haunted look Ginny knew all too well.

Harry climbed up next to her and spoke almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry Gin, I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny's Temper flared again, "BUT YOU DID HARRY. WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS PLACE THAT MAKES YOU LIKE THIS? WATCHING YOU HERE TODAY, THIS ISN'T YOU I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH IS BUT YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T ACTING LIKE HIM."

Harry swung himself around so he was sitting directly in front of Ginny their knees barely touching. "You're right Ginny, I don't like who I am here. It's part of the reason I don't talk about life with the Dursleys. Here everyone sees me as a criminal the Dursleys told everyone they sent me off to a special Boys school for the criminally insane and everyone here believed it. Around here I'm a menace, a snot nosed kid who gets beat up a lot. I don't like the person I am when I'm here."

Ginny's heart melted a little remembering back to the beating Harry had received earlier, "I get that Harry and maybe yelling at you was the wrong thing to do, but what was that back at your Aunt and Uncle's House. You just freaked and ran, care to explain."

Harry sighed and looked up at Ginny, "I slept in that cupboard Gin, it was my room until my first Hogwarts letter showed up addressed to me in my cupboard. I cooked and cleaned, I did lawn work, the Dursleys were sure they could beat the magic out of me. They would lock me the cupboard when I did something wrong, sometimes they would refuse to feed me as punishment. They figured if they could keep me as downtrodden as possible I wouldn't turn out to be a wizard or freak as they said."

Ginny didn't say anything wondering if Harry would go on. "I always loved your family Gin. The first time Ron brought me to the Burrow I was amazed that there was so much love in your house. I was so jealous of Ron. I loved how it felt to be around your family they acted like they actually wanted me around and who I was here didn't matter. My whole life looks of pity have been following me around, but your family never gave me that look, not until today when you saw my cupboard."

Ginny's Heart was breaking; she felt a tear slip down her face and wiped it away as she looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Harry, but the look we all gave you has nothing to do with pity, and we don't care what the muggles think of your personality. We love you Harry, I love you. When we saw that cupboard it just made us sad to think that you had to go through that. We don't pity you Harry we know you too well. We know what you're like Harry and we're sorry you had to suffer any more then you already have, but this could never change how we think of you."

Ginny reached out a hand to caress Harry's cheek and then she gently touched her lips to his wary of his split lip. Ginny reached her arms to wrap around Harry's neck twisted her fingers into his hair as his lips moved gently over hers. One of Harry's hands found its way into her hair and the other rested on her lower back pulling her closer to him.

When they broke apart Harry caught Ginny with his eyes, that look that melted her bones and said, "I love you too Gin."

Ginny smiled up at him, "Well then we should head back the Dursleys will be home soon." Harry helped Ginny down from the Jungle Gym, her breath caught for a moment when his hands wrapped around her waist to lift her down, still wrapped in his arms Ginny said, "You know you might have to tell some of that story to my family."

Harry just smiled and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders so they could head back to private drive, "I know, but it'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, my internet is broken, so while I'm at my friends house, I'm going to post the rest of this story, because I won't have reliable internet at home for the next week.**

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she saw her youngest daughter walking up the front walk arm in arm with Harry. They were smiling into each other's eyes in a way that reminded her of how she and Arthur were at that age. The young couple walked into the house and Molly pulled them both into a tight hug.

Mrs. Weasley stepped back and looked into the green eyes she had come to know so well and smiled when she saw they didn't look as haunted as they had when he had left the house. "Okay Harry, I understand you don't want to talk about your past, but could you fill us all in on what just happened?"

Harry smiled nervously, "sure Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into the sitting room and sat him down facing the rest of her family. Ginny slipped in behind them and sat next to Harry slipping her tiny hand into his. Molly curled up next to Arthur and looked at Harry expectantly.

Before he could say anything Ron jumped in, "mate what the hell is that cupboard?"

Harry seemed to hesitate a moment then said, "It was my bedroom, at least until I got my first Hogwarts letter."

Molly expected her family to be shocked, but even she was unprepared for the onslaught of noise as her husband and children voiced their feelings. She stood up to quiet them when she saw Harry trying to sink into the wall behind him. "That is enough all of you!"

All of Molly's children were over seventeen, not a child among them, but they still had the sense to shut their mouths when their mother gave them that look. "Now Harry dear, please continue."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words. Deciding now was a bad time to force words out of Harry; Molly turned to her family and said, "Since Harry doesn't seem to know where to start how about you ask him questions, but one at a time, if it's alright with you dear?" Harry nodded at Molly's words and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Ron was in shock. There was no way, no possible way that after everything else he had watched his best friend go through that Harry had slept in a cupboard. He had always known that Harry hadn't had a great childhood, but how horrible was it?

"They locked you in your room," Ron's brothers looked at him confused, "if they locked you in your room and didn't feed you right, did they lock you in the cupboard?"

Harry looked into his best friends eyes and nodded. Ron felt claustrophobic thinking about being closed into such a tiny space, not to mention the spiders. "Why what did you do to get locked up?"

Harry smiled at Ron's choice of words, "I broke the rules, the Dursleys didn't like questions, they didn't like me to cause any trouble, and they tried to pretend I wasn't there. If I did something that they didn't like I got locked in my cupboard, they were trying to squash any signs of magic out of me so if something weird and unexplainable happened I got shut away longer."

Ron took a deep breath wondering if it was safe to bring up what they'd seen this morning. "We saw what happened this morning with those boys did that happen a lot?"

Harry surprisingly laughed at him, "That pretty much stopped when I turned eleven. Before that Dudley and his gang, that group used to be Dudley's not Piers', they called it Harry Hunting. They would give me a ten second head start and then they tracked me down and beat me up, fortunately they couldn't always catch me."

Ron just stared at his best friend finally starting to understand Harry a little better.

Harry shifted uncomfortably hoping there wouldn't be too many more questions. He felt a gentle pressure on his hand and knew Ginny must have realized he was feeling uncomfortable. Harry looked at the faces of the people around him; this eccentric family of wizards had become so important to him.

When it became apparent that the Weasleys didn't know what to ask next Harry took a deep breath steeling himself to say what he was feeling. "Growing up here it wasn't much fun, and I really don't like the person I am when I'm here. I need you all to understand how important you've all been to me."

Harry looked at the faces of his family and continued, "You all taught me what it meant to be a family, you showed me what a home feels like. When I was little I knew not everyone had a childhood like mine, but I never knew anything else so it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't until I met Ron and later all the rest of you that life on Private Drive seemed bad and by that point the Dursleys were too scared to do anything too awful. I know I'm probably not making any sense, but Thanks for everything, and for being here today."

Harry looked into the eyes of the Weasleys and saw that the pity had been replaced by something else; it took him a moment to realize it was love.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly looked out the front windows of number four with a determined expression on her face. They had stopped asking Harry about his childhood because he became more nervous the closer it got to the Dursley's arrival time.

Molly knew Harry was wondering about something. She could tell there was some unfinished business here, why else would Harry have come back. Her family had dispersed through the house trying to let everything they learned sink in.

Molly smiled over at her husband who was trying to figure out how the eklectirc fire place worked. Most of her children were sitting in the back yard, probably still laughing at the little Santas the Muggles called garden gnomes, but her four youngest were upstairs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were up in Harry's room. She had heard them talking when she'd gone upstairs and decided it was best to leave the friends to their discussion. Glancing at the clock to check the time, it was half past one; Molly shook her head confused by the Muggles concept of clocks. There were only two hands and there were twelve numbers not a planet in sight.

Molly thought about her own clock it was certainly unique and definitely in need of an update. Molly felt another stab of pain in her heart as she remembered the hand that now remained on gone. Every time she saw it she was reminded of the cost of this war, but life must move on, Molly would be calling on the clock maker tomorrow to see about adding three new hands to the clock. Harry and Hermione were as good as her children and she wanted them to know that, she knew it was also time to add Fleur to the clock. Though Molly still wasn't the young French woman's biggest fan she could no longer deny that Fleur and Bill were very much in love and Molly wanted her to feel like part of the family. Molly looked out the window again, startled to see Ms. Figg making her way of the front walk.

Harry heard the doorbell ring and got up from his spot next to Ginny on his bed. Ron and Hermione, who were sharing his desk chair, shot him identical looks of concern. Harry tried to give them a reassuring smile, but he was fairly certain it came out more like a grimace.

He hurried down the stairs wondering why the Dursleys would ring their own doorbell. At the bottom of the stairs Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ms. Figg was here, it wasn't the Dursleys yet. Ms. Figg smiled up at Harry and he wondered what she was doing here.

The question answered itself when Ms. Figg pulled him into a tight hug. She pushed him out to arm's length and a Harry stared back at her in shock as she looked him up and down as though checking he was all there. "I see you've come back one last time Harry?"

Harry smiled down at Ms. Figg, "I couldn't very well not come and say thank you to Snowy and Mr. Tibbles for watching me all those years."

Ms. Figg laughed, "Well if you don't behave yourself I shall have to set my cats on your tail again, how are you?"

The abrupt subject change caught Harry off guard, "Err… fine … I guess, how are you?"

Ms. Figg shot Harry a look he had not seen since he was a little child and refused to talk about his feelings, "Really, you are completely fine?"

Harry tried to decide what the safest answer was and said, "Yes?"

Ms. Figg smacked him with her string bag. Harry was pretty sure it was still full of cat food, "you are coming to tea next Sunday."

Harry rubbed his arm, "what was that for and why am I coming to tea?"

Ms. Figg looked at him like he had sprouted tentacles, "really boy they told me you were intelligent, you are coming to tea because for this first time in your entire life you know the whole story, and I would like to get to know the quiet little boy who I used to force to look at cat pictures. Wait here."

Ms. Figg left a very bewildered Harry standing in the entrance way next to an amused looking Mrs. Weasley. She walked up the stairs and into Harry's room. Not two minutes later she walked back downstairs and said, "It's settled you're coming to tea next Sunday."

She patted Harry on the shoulder reassuringly and nodded goodbye to Molly Weasley before walking back over to her house. Harry turned and returned to his room intent on finding out what he had missed.

Ginny smirked at him from her position on his bed and said, "Ms. Figg invited me to tea next Sunday, I'm to bring you with me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "so that's what she was doing up here, why does she want to have tea?"

Ginny looked like she didn't understand his question, so he rephrased it, "Is everything alright is Ms. Figg Okay?"

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Everything is fine Harry she just wants a little company and she cares about you so she would like you to be that company."

Hermione snuggled further into Ron's lap and held back a giggle at the look on Harry's face. He really didn't understand why Ms. Figg would want to spend time with him. It always made her sad to think about Harry's childhood, and now that she knew more about it she was truly amazed that her best friend had grown up as well as he had.

Harry was her brother in all but blood and she worried about how he would adjust to life after Voldemort. Could he find some semblance of normalcy? Would Harry ever be able to learn how to be a brother, a son, a boyfriend, a godfather, and later a husband, a father, an Uncle?

Hermione knew he had so much love in his heart, that was part of what made him such a wonderful friend, but could he ever let them in. Would he be able to move past the years of abuse he had endured here and the many years he had spent as a marked man, sharing his soul with a lunatic bent on destroying everything Harry loved.

Hermione noticed Harry still looked confused so she broke into his conversation with Ginny. "Harry," he looked at her his eyes begging her to explain, "Ms. Figg is being friendly, sometimes friends have tea just to enjoy each other's company and catch up. A lot has happened I'm sure Ms. Figg just wants to know you're okay."

Harry looked relieved at her explanation and sat back next to Ginny. Hermione turned her attention back to Ron and noticed him looking at Harry and Ginny with an odd expression on his face. Once she was sure Harry and Ginny were deeply engrossed in their own conversation on the bed she leaned back to whisper in Ron's ear, "what's wrong love, you have a funny expression on your face. I thought you were okay with Harry and Ginny?"

Ron buried his face in her bushy mane of hair and whispered back, "I am I've been hoping they'd get together for years, it's just hard seeing them so happy now to think of everything they've been through to get to this point. Sometimes it doesn't seem fair." Hermione looked at Ron, "that is very mature of you Ronald." Ron smiled at her, "Always with the tone of Surprise."

Harry smiled at his two best friends cuddled together whispering, he was glad they had finally come to their senses. Harry wrapped his arm a little tighter around Ginny pulling her closer to him, in this moment everything was perfect.

Harry glanced down at his watch; it would seem perfection wasn't here to stay. Harry stood up and felt the eyes of his friends on him. "The Dursleys will be here any second."

Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand and pulled her along with him as he headed downstairs. The Weasleys were going to stay with Harry; they had refused to leave after everything he told them. They however would stay in the sitting room so Harry wouldn't have to explain their presence as soon as the Dursleys walked through the door.

Harry had just gotten all the Weasleys settled in the sitting room when he heard the Dursley's car pull up out front. Harry watched as the familiar forms of his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin walked up the front path. They entered the house looking apprehensive. Then they saw Harry.

Aunt Petunia's face took on a guilty look and she seemed determined to look anywhere but Harry's eyes. Dudley smiled sheepishly as though their last conversation had not been forgotten, and Uncle Vernon turned that particular shade of Purple he reserved just for Harry. Then he bellowed, "YOU!" and had his meaty hands wrapped around Harry's neck.

The Weasley's heard the commotion and arrived in the entrance way in time to see Petunia and Dudley trying to pull a very purple Vernon off of a very red Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly Weasley had never known her family to be so silent they were staring from the still very red Harry to the ample retreating backside of Vernon Dursley in shock. They weren't quite sure what happened, but if the marks Harry was rubbing were any indication Vernon had attacked him.

That Molly understood, she hated Vernon and everything he was, but assaulting Harry did not surprise her. The shock came from Petunia and Dudley's reactions. They seemed to have intervened and that did not fit, with what she knew of them. Molly thought she might have stumbled on the reason why Harry wanted to come back to this place, there must be something going on between them.

Harry couldn't stop looking at Aunt Petunia; he couldn't understand why she had pulled his Uncle off him. Dudley's behavior didn't surprise him as much, but it did suggest that Dudley had not completely exhausted his need to share his feelings.

Harry opened his mouth to say something to his Aunt, conscious of the fact that the Weasley family was still staring at them all, when Aunt Petunia spoke. "Stay right there I need to get something from the Attic."

With that she walked upstairs leaving Harry and Dudley staring at each other uncomfortably. Harry watched as his Aunt walked back down the stairs carrying a shoebox.

She pursed her lips and looked at the Weasleys, "Can we have a moment please?"

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley swell in a way that he knew meant she was going to explode so he stepped in, "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, we'll go sit out back okay," Harry looked at Petunia and she nodded her head. They went to sit in the back yard, with Dudley trailing along behind them.

When they sat Petunia spoke. "Is he dead? The man who killed her, is he gone?"

Harry assumed she meant the man who killed Lily and nodded his head. "Did you kill him?" Petunia seemed almost hesitant to ask, so Harry nodded again. This seemed to bolster Petunia some so she looked at Harry, and for the first time he could remember she looked into his eyes.

Harry was shocked to see so much sorrow in Petunia's eyes. "I owe you an apology. I didn't always get along with your mother, with Lily. When she found out she was a witch I lost my sister. I was never the favorite Evans girl. Lily was so sweet, and we were best friends when we were little, but as we got older it seemed like I lost more of her. By the time our parents were killed in a car crash we barely spoke to each other. I have a lot of regrets where Lily is concerned. I wasn't the older sister she deserved, and I am sorry that I took out that anger on you. This box was supposed to go to Lily it has things of hers from our home and things our parents left to her, I was supposed to give it to her after they died, but I didn't. I also have all the letters I ever received from her in here. I want to give it to you."

Harry was shocked, he had never heard his Aunt say his mother's name before, "I don't know what to say."

Petunia looked at him and seemed to almost smile, "that's fine, I don't expect a few words to change sixteen years of bad feelings, but I do hope that we can be family in the future. Vernon may not be okay with your unnaturalness, but I would like to get to know my sister's child."

Harry smiled, "I think I'd like to get to know my mum's sister."

Petunia smiled at this and handed the box to Harry. "Maybe we could start small, you could write and I'll write back and maybe we could see each other on holidays, I don't want to push, but we could even have tea, once a month to start."

Harry smiled back, "that sounds like a great start."

Petunia looked hesitantly at Harry, "can I ask where you've been for the last year?"

Harry took a deep breath, "That is a very long story," at this Petunia's face fell, "but I can try to give you a general explanation."

Here Harry paused wondering how he was supposed to explain everything, to someone who knew almost nothing about the wizarding world. "Well, I should start with why mum and dad were killed. There was a prophecy and when Lord Voldemort found out he decided to kill my parents and me. When he came to kill us, mum died trying to save me, and because of that Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off of me and hit him instead. But he had gone to extreme lengths to ensure that he could not die, so when I was fourteen he came back to full power. For the last few years the wizarding world has been in the middle of a war. For the last year I have been with my two best friends Ron and Hermione, we were trying to track down these things called Horcruxes that Voldemort made to ensure his survival. There were seven of them and they all had to be destroyed so he could be killed. Everything came to a head about a month and a half ago at Hogwarts. There was a battle, Voldemort was killed and now it's over."

Petunia looked as though she was trying to take everything in and Dudley was wearing an expression of deep confusion. "Thank you for telling me, maybe someday you will be able to tell me the whole story."

Harry smiled at Petunia, "Maybe someday I will."

Harry smiled to himself when he saw a flesh colored piece of string withdraw quickly into the house, he had a feeling the Weasleys had been listening with extendable ears. They went back into the house and Harry suggested that they head home.

Petunia reached out to shake Harry's hand and he promised he would stop by to see them next weekend when he had tea with Ms. Figg. The Weasleys and Harry were wandering back down Mongolia Crescent when they heard the footsteps of someone running to catch up with them. They turned and were shocked to see Dudley.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was watching Harry closely; she watched as he shrunk the shoebox and stuck it in his pocket. She had been listening to Harry and Petunia with the rest of her family and she was concerned. All Harry had ever wanted in life was a family, now Petunia was dangling that in front of him, what if it didn't work? What if they hurt him, Harry was so kind almost to a fault, and he had been through so much Ginny wanted to shake the Dursleys and tell them not to break this boy. He was still so fragile. He would hate to be called that, but it was true the horrors of the war were not far behind him.

Then Ginny heard the footsteps she turned around to see Dudley and was afraid her worst fear was already coming true. Harry looked at Dudley like he knew where this conversation was going.

He turned to face them, "would you guys mind if I met you back at the Burrow after I talk to Dudley?"

Ginny noticed her mother and Hermione both looked ready to protest, but her dad and Ron stopped them. The mob of red haired people was leaving so Ginny piped up, "would you mind if I stayed here with you?"

Harry looked surprised at her request, but nodded. Ginny saw her mum and Hermione visibly relax. Dudley gestured towards the playground and Harry fell into step next to him Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and saw they were going to the same spot she and Harry had occupied earlier.

Ginny followed the two boys to the top of the jungle gym and sat next to Harry. Dudley was staring at her, and Harry was glaring at Dudley.

Before Harry could end up in his second fist fight of the day Ginny spoke up, "You're Harry's Cousin Dudley? Hi, I'm Harry's girlfriend Ginny."

Dudley looked at Harry in shock, "you have a girlfriend? Wait sorry that was a bad start."

Dudley stuck out his hand to Ginny, "Nice to meet you."

Ginny felt her hand swallowed by Dudley's and then let her hand rest on Harry's knee. Harry seemed to gather some confidence from this so he spoke up, "What's up Dudley?"

Dudley cleared his throat, "Well, I can't figure you out Harry. I spent a lot of time over this last year talking to those wiz... wizards we were being guarded by. They told us your story, or at least the bits of it they knew. They told us about why Voldemort tried to kill your family and about everything you've been through the last seven years. Then after the battle they showed me the papers, told me about the fight. I just can't understand why you let us treat you like we did. Why after everything we did to you would you save me? Why would you help my family?"

Harry seemed to be collecting his thoughts; Ginny rubbed his knee trying not to smirk at Dudley. It seemed that after all these years he was finally starting to realize what kind of man Harry was.

Harry Started to speak slowly as though he knew he needed to tread carefully, "Well Dudley, I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school you all knew this, and there were the occasional bursts of accidental magic when I was younger. I didn't exactly lie down and let you walk all over me I was always fighting with your parents. I did what I could under the circumstances. As for the rest of it I didn't really think about it."

Dudley still looked confused, "But why didn't you let that dementy whatsit get me, why did you push mum, dad, and I to take the protection those order people offered? Why after everything we did to you would you do anything for any of us?"

Ginny watched as Harry thought about his answer, his green eyes clouded as he tried to find a way to explain everything. "The Dementors were going to kiss you Dudley. When they do that, they suck out your soul. It is a fate worse than death, and I would not wish it on my worst enemy. I couldn't very well chase away one dementor without chasing away the other too."

Harry paused and Ginny watched as he decided whether or not he could say what was on his mind. "Dudley can I ask you something, it's personal so feel free to say no. What did you hear when the dementors got near you? You told your parents you heard voices. A dementor will make you relive the worst moments of your life; I was just curious what that was for you."

Dudley turned red, "Well I heard all the times I was making fun of people, you especially, we could have grown up like brothers, but I tortured you instead."

Harry looked shocked, "Wow Dud, I just Wow." Dudley smiled, "what do you hear then?"

"I hear my parents being murdered." Now it was Dudley's turn to look shocked, "I never knew, I always wondered when I heard you moaning and talking in your sleep, but instead of asking you I tormented you about it. Who was Cedric, if you tell me will I feel like a complete arse for teasing you about him?"

Harry smiled, "How could you have known any of it Dudley I never talked about it, and Cedric was a kid I went to school with, he was a few years older than me. We both competed in this contest called the Tri Wizard tournament, it turned out to be a trap Lord Voldemort set for me, but Cedric got caught in it as well and Voldemort killed him."

There was silence in the playground for a few minutes as Dudley tried to gather his thoughts, and Harry tried to wrap his mind around this surreal conversation. Ginny saw those bright green eyes shifting from amused to troubled, to angry, and back again.

Finally Dudley spoke, "I really am sorry Harry, I never knew why I was supposed to hate you, that was just the way it was. Mum and dad always said you were a dangerous freak and somewhere along the way I started to believe it. There is one thing I still don't understand though. Why did you push us to take the protection? You must hate us, why wouldn't you leave us here to be killed?"

Ginny felt Harry shifting beside her and saw that he looked incredibly uncomfortable, she wondered why? "It's not that easy Dudley, part of me wondered if I would try to save you if Voldemort came after you. Part of me was sure I wouldn't, but a bigger part of me knew that letting Voldemort take more lives, no matter who's they were wasn't going to help. I was also being a little selfish, if you all had been killed I would have blamed myself and I knew after this war I was going to have enough things to blame myself for."

At that Ginny spoke, "Harry Potter do not start with the blame again, you ended the war, you killed him, you sacrificed your life to save all of us. None of this is your fault; it all comes back to Voldemort and what one madman would do for power."

Ginny glared at Harry, but as soon as he looked at her with those sad green eyes her anger melted away. She leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

When she pulled away Ginny saw that Dudley was watching them with curiosity. "We wouldn't have blamed you Harry. If the situation had been reversed I don't know that I would have made the right choice. And as for this," Dudley pointed at Harry and Ginny's intertwined hands, "I'm happy for you, both of you. Blimey, after everything we put you through, and if even half the stories those wizards told us are true you deserve to be happy."

Harry smiled at Dudley, "I've said it before and I'll say it again Dud, did the dementors blow a different personality into you?"

Dudley chuckled, "Maybe, I just know I can't be the bully forever. Speaking of bullies, who messed your face up?" Harry's blushed, "your old gang wanted a game of Harry hunting."

Dudley looked thunderous, "they beat you up, I told them years ago you were off limits."

Harry smiled, "they seem to have a different leader now." Dudley shrugged, "I didn't really want to hang out with them anyway, I sort of met someone. Do you remember Sara from primary school, "when Harry nodded he continued, "Well we sort of started seeing each other. Maybe we could go on a double sate some time?"

Ginny smiled, "that would be nice Dudley." "Well I had better get back, mum and dad are going to need help with everything today, and I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

"I'll see you around Dudley, maybe we can figure out this whole cousin thing." Dudley smiled at Harry and stuck out his hand, Ginny watched as these two men awkwardly embraced as though they had never really touched each other before. Ginny realized with a start that except to hurt each other they probably hadn't.

Ginny watched as Dudley walked back towards his house. Ginny stopped to really consider Harry's childhood and for the second time that day she was saddened by the thought of it. Had anyone ever hugged Harry when he was a child, had he ever heard the words I love you?

Ginny felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes so she hopped off the jungle gym and went to sit on the swing. She was gently rocking back and forth when she felt Harry's hands on her waist. They gently pushed her on the swing, each touch bringing a swooping feeling to her stomach. Ginny tried to push back the moisture she didn't need to cry, but when Harry's hand wrapped around her waist to pull her towards him she gave in and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

Harry pulled Ginny to him and felt her shoulders shaking as she cried. He tightened his grip around her trying to figure out what had upset her. "Gin what's wrong? Did I do something wrong, you don't actually have to spend time with Dudley if you don't want to."

Ginny laughed, "Only you would find a way to blame yourself because I'm crying."

Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "you're avoiding the question Ginerva."

Ginny smiled, "Don't call me Ginevra. I was just thinking about you."

Harry laughed, "I'm not sure how to take that Gin, thoughts of me brought tears to your eyes."

Ginny laughed, "That's not what I meant, I was wondering something, actually several somethings, but I don't know if I can ask you about it."

"Gin you can always ask me anything, I can't promise to always answer, but I love you. Ask away what did you want to know?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "What's the first hug you ever remember receiving?" Harry was silent for a minute thinking about his answer. Slowly Harry started to speak, "The first hug I remember was from your mom. In second year after the Chamber she hugged me in McGonagall's office."

Harry felt Ginny pull away from him and looked down to see her staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"Harry, that's horrible. I almost don't want to know when you first remember hearing the words I love you. If you were twelve the first time you were hugged, twelve! I can't believe those people did that to you this is almost worse than the cupboard!"

Harry laughed and immediately knew this was a mistake, Ginny looked furious. Harry quickly tried to explain, "Gin I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your reaction. It's like I told you earlier, I didn't really realize what I was missing out on until I met Ron and then your family sort of took me in. So it really isn't as bad as you think. And as for the first time I ever heard the words I love you, I was sixteen. This really incredible red haired girl said those three little words to me, and I said them for the first time to her."

Ginny smiled up at Harry and he saw that hard blazing look in her eyes. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck knocking him back onto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny had Harry pinned to the ground. She crushed her lips to his, but pulled back when she heard him hiss in pain. Ginny looked at his face and remembered the split lip. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot about your lip, when we get back to the burrow I'll fix it for you."

Harry smiled up at her, "it's fine love." Ginny was pressed into Harry's chest as he sat up, she scooted into Harry's lap and they sat together in the dirt.

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "What are you thinking Gin?" Ginny saw Harry looking down at her a smile playing across his lips as he watched her. "I was just thinking how wonderfully happy I am. I guess I'm also thinking about the future and the things I hope we get to do together."

Harry's face broke into a grin, causing him to hiss in pain again, "And what are these future plans Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head, there was no way she was going to spill all her secrets to Harry today. "What do you think is in the box from your Aunt?"

"Are you trying to distract me Ginevra?"

Ginny laughed, "I don't know what you mean Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed, and then pulled the box out of his pocket, returning it to its normal size he set it on the ground in front of them.

Harry looked at the words for Harry on the top of the box. He didn't know how he felt about this; in this box were things of his mothers. Harry decided that the best thing to do was just open the box and see what was in it.

He wrapped one arm around Ginny and used the other to pull the lid off the box. The first thing he saw was a picture. It was of his mom and she looked to be about six. She was standing with two people who Harry assumed were his grandparents. There were others as well, his mom's first day of school, his mom in a tutu grinning with her two front teeth missing. Harry felt tears start to slip down his face as he looked at these pictures of his mom's life.

Next came letters, Harry saw some in what must be his mother's hand, and even a few addressed to Petunia from Albus Dumbledore. Then Harry saw the necklace. There was a note attached to it

Dearest Lily,

Happy Seventeenth Birthday Love! This necklace has been handed down through our family for generations. We decided to give this to you a year early because your lot come of age at seventeen. Know that you are the most precious thing to us, so we wanted to give you something that is as beautiful as you are.

Love,

Mum &amp; Dad

Harry ran his fingers over the emerald heart shaped pendant and realized that this must have been the last birthday present his grandparents gave his mom before they died.

Harry tightened his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked from her to the necklace and made a decision. "Hey Gin."

"Yeah Harry?"

"This necklace has been worn by women in my family for generations. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you be the next woman in my family to wear this necklace?"

Harry felt Ginny pull away from him and looked to see her big brown eyes staring into his. "Harry are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Then I would be honored to wear the necklace." Harry fumbled with the clasp and with trembling hands put the necklace on Ginny. She relaxed back into him and Harry felt that right now he really was the luckiest man alive.

As soon as Harry, Dudley, and Ginny were out of sight Molly Weasley rounded on her husband. "Arthur I need to go back to that house."

Arthur looked at his wife in fear, Molly took pity on him and replied, "I'm not going to do anything drastic dear, I just need to speak with those people. I need to make sure they won't hurt Harry."

At these words Molly looked at Ron and Hermione, if anyone would agree with her it would be Harry's best friends. The young couple appeared to be having an entirely silent argument. Molly cleared her throat and they jumped. "Well are we going to talk to the Dursleys or not?"

They both nodded their heads yes. Molly looked at the rest of her children; one by one they all shook their heads. She turned and headed back towards Private Drive with a determined expression on her face.

Molly marched up the front walk and knocked on the door, leaving her family trailing behind her. A started Petunia answered the door and showed them into the sitting room. Petunia gathered her husband then turned to Molly, "What brings you back so soon?"

Molly glared at Petunia, "I need to make sure you aren't going to hurt my son."

Petunia looked confused, so Molly continued, "Harry, he has been one of my children for a long time, and I need to make sure you do not add any more suffering to that boys life. He has already been through enough!"

At this Vernon gathered his courage, "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH THE BOY. WE WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM OR HIS SORT. YOU FREAKS CAN GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Molly started to speak, but was cut off by Petunia, "Quiet Vernon you don't know what you're talking about, we most certainly will be seeing him again because I have invited him. You don't need to have anything to do with Harry if you don't want to, but I am going to get to know my sister's son." Vernon seemed to be stunned into silence.

Molly took this opportunity to speak up, "that is what I'm worried about. Family is something Harry has never really had, and now you're dangling it in front of his face. I need to know that you aren't going to get bored with Harry, or change your mind about him."

Petunia looked Molly in the eye, "I can't promise that we'll ever be close, there are so many years of bad feeling between us, but I meant every word I said to him this afternoon about getting to know him."

Molly nodded, "What about your son? What did he want to talk to Harry about?"

Petunia shrugged, "I suppose he want to talk about the dementors again. He and Harry were discussing it before we left and it seemed like there was some unfinished business between the two of them."

Vernon decided to speak again, "NOW THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY SON TO GO CAVORTING AROUND WITH THE BOY. HE IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON CORRUPTED BY A COMMON CRIMINAL! I ABSLUTELY REFU…" suddenly Vernon's lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Then he started to jump as though someone was poking him. Molly saw the red marks she associated with the stinging Hex break out on Vernon's body.

She turned to look at her family, they all looked thunderous, but when she saw the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces she knew they were responsible for the curses.

Molly watched her youngest son, with his ears the reddest she'd ever seen them step forward, "You don't get to say those things about my friend. Harry is the best man I know, he is a better man then you will ever be you pompous prat. You are lucky that Harry is a good person because I don't know that I would have had the heart to give you a second change. I don't necessarily think you deserve one, but Harry is giving you one and you better not screw it up or you'll have us to deal with understand?"

Vernon and Petunia both nodded, then with a wave of her wand Hermione stopped the curses that had been fired at Vernon. With that Molly walked out of the house with her family. As they headed towards the apparition point she paused for just a moment to smile at the playground. Harry was pushing Ginny on the swing.

The mob of red heads slowly made their way home. When they arrived Molly set about making dinner. Her family was gathered and the meal almost ready when Harry and Ginny walked in. They took their places at the table and Molly smiled in contentment as she looked around, if Fred were here she would be the happiest woman alive because her family was all here. They were all well and the future seemed bright.


End file.
